Letras do Passado
by Kaoru K. Himura
Summary: Uma fic Sano e Megumi limãozinho...Megumi viaja p Osaka por causa de um paciente, um amigo já conhecido... Mas ele tem uma doença mto grave e ñ tem condições de viajar, então ela resolve ficar lá p ajudá lo. Sano vai atrás,e assim se desenrola a fic... XD


Letras do Passado

-Kaoru, eu vou ter q viajar, e...será q vc poderia cuidar por uns 4 dias da minha casa? O dr. Gensai ficou c/ o consultório.

-Claro, Megumi, mas por q vai viajar?

-É q preciso visitar um paciente meu q estava em Osaka e agora ñ podendo voltar p/ sua casa aqui em Tókio, pediu q eu fosse até lá. Ele ñ quis se consultar c/ outro médico e ñ sabe o q tem.

-Nossa, vc ñ quer q alguém vá c/ vc? O Yahiko, por exemplo?

-Ah, sim, mas essa pessoa poderia ser o Kenshinzinho?

-Ah, ñ, o Kenshin fica!

-Então vou sozinha.

-Megumi, leve o Yahiko, ele é um bom garoto...

-Ah, já sei, está querendo se livrar dele p/ ficar sozinha c/ o Kenshin, né? Mas ñ se esqueça do Sanosuke.

-É verdade, aquele inútil...

-Deixa, Kaoru, eu vou sozinha.

-Leve o Sano, quem sabe ñ voltam juntin...- Kaoru foi interrompida por Sano.

- O q? Parece q eu ouvi meu nome?

-Foi sua impressão, Sano...eu estou indo, tchau p/ os dois.- disse a médica partindo.

-O q aconteceu, Kaoru?

-A Megumi vai viajar p/ visitar um paciente em Osaka.

-Esse paciente é homem ou mulher?

-Ñ sei, por q?

-Nada...

-Tá c/ ciúmes?

-Claro q ñ, c/ ciúmes de uma medicazinha fuleira?

-Mas q salvou sua mão várias vezes...

-Grande coisa...tem alguma coisa p/ comer aí?

-Seu folgado! Tem!

Megumi partiu só e após 4 dias, Kaoru recebeu um carta dela:

"Kaoru, está tudo bem aí?

(...) Eu vou ter q ficar mais alguns dias aqui; parece q o Katsura está c/ uma doença mto séria...Suspeito q seja tuberculose.

Então farei mais exames p/ saber ao certo.(...)

Obrigada e ñ se preocupem comigo.

Abraços, Megumi Takani."

Ao lê-la, Sano pegou suas coisas e partiu p/ Osaka.

Kaoru tentou segurá-lo, entretanto Kenshin disse p/ q deixasse q eles se entenderiam lá; além disso ele confiava no lutador.

Ela ñ entendeu mto, mas ñ podia realmente impedí-lo.

Sanosuke ñ sabia realmente em q lugar de Osaka Megumi estava, ela ñ dissera na carta p/ q ninguém fosse atrás.

A médica sabia q corria o risco de se contaminar, porém queria curar Katsura, q era um velho amigo também,... e só mandara notícias p/ avisar sobre o atraso de sua chegada.

Sanosuke andou por toda Osaka perguntando da amiga, só a encontrou depois de 3 dias.

Entrou na hospedaria indicada e pediu q a chamassem. O recepcionista disse q ela ñ se encontrava no momento:

-Vc sabe onde ela está agora?

-A dra. Megumi foi à casa do sr. Katsura.

-Ah, sabe o q é...eu...eu sou irmão dela e preciso vê-la.

O homem ensinou-lhe o caminho.

No portão ele deu um berro. Ela saiu:

-Sano! O q faz aqui?

-Vim buscá-la!- falava bravo.

-Eu ñ vou; o Katsura está doente, precisa de mim.

-Vc sabe q pode morrer se pegar essa doença!

-Vc ñ tem nada a ver c/ a minha vida!

-Agora vc fica, mas vc verá!

-Idiota!

Sanosuke subiu ao quarto dela no hotel, ( como falara q era seu irmão, o recepcionista lhe deu a chave) e a esperou até a noite.

Ao chegar, Megumi brigou novamente c/ ele:

-Vamos embora amanhã! Nem q for amarrada!

-Eu ñ vou, já disse, ñ quero e vc ñ tem nada a ver c/ a minha vida!

-Por q vc o acha tão importante? Por q se dedica tanto a ele a ponto de poder morrer também?

-Ele é o meu paciente! Tenho q "dar a vida a ele" sendo sua médica! Assim como faço c/ vc!

-Era diferente...

-O q é diferente? Vc é tão importante quanto ele; eu ficarei e tentarei curá-lo, caso ñ for possível ...terei q indicar q ele vá a outro país mais desenvolvido...

-Ele é um pobre, ñ tem como sair do Japão.

-Eu tenho um amigo médico da Alemanha.

-E se vc ñ conseguir?

-Aí, sr. Sanosuke Sagara, o Katsura morrerá ...eu ñ posso deixar q isso aconteça .

-É a vida, Megumi, se ele morrer, morreu.

-Eu sou responsável por ele, sou sua médica.

Sano cansou-se, deu as costas p/ Megumi, q nervosa, o expulsou do quarto.

S/ dinheiro, ele dormiu na rua. Pensou muito durante a noite, de como Megumi ñ desistira de cuidar de sua mão, quando já ñ restavam esperanças p/ esta, e se ñ fosse sua dedicação ele perderia a mão direita e nunca mais lutaria...

No dia seguinte, Megumi o viu e resolveu emprestar-lhe um pouco de dinheiro( só uma pequena quantia, já q ela gastava mto c/ remédios p/ o paciente).

-Tome, Sanosuke.

-Ñ preciso!

-Sanosuke, por favor, vá embora e eu irei depois...ou fique e me ajude.

-Já tinha essa idéia em mente!

Ela sorriu.

Megumi recebia agora o auxílio de Sano, e mandou outra carta p/ Kaoru avisando q Sano ficaria e ainda ñ sabia quando retornaria.

Passaram –se 20 dias e Katsura ñ melhorava. Numa tarde, Sano foi à hospedaria mais cedo, os deixando sós na casa de Katsura.

Na cama, o doente entregou um embrulho à Megumi.

-Gostaria de agradecer o q tem feito p/ mim. Mas...-e tossiu mto- acho...q ñ viverei...- e continuou c/ a maldita tosse q o fazia sentir um seco na garganta, além da falta de ar q lhe proporcionava, s/ conseguir aspirar o ar.

Katsura tinha consciência de seu pouco tempo de vida; o alemão viajara p/ o Japão e Megumi ñ sabia em q lugar do país estava, os medicamentos presentes ñ podiam salvá-lo

jamais.

A moça chorou ao vê-lo naquele estado.

-Ñ diga...isso...

-Eu acho melhor vc parar de cuidar de mim, se ñ se contaminará.

-Eu ñ vou desistir.

-Eu lhe peço: pare de se arriscar, deixe-me morrer.

Megumi permaneceu até q ele dormisse.

Voltou ao hotel 1da manhã, cabisbaixa.

-Por q chegou tão tarde? O q aconteceu c/ Katsura?

A médica começou a soluçar, pôs a mão no rosto e sentou no tatami. O lutador pegou em sua mão:

-O q foi?

-O Katsura...ele...vai...morrer...

-Acalme-se, tenha força, vou ajudá-la, ele vai viver!

-Ñ adianta!

Sano a abraçou e sussurrou:

-Vc está cansada, durma agora.

Os dois dormiram ,ela em seu colo; até a madrugada quando a médica acordou p/ tomar banho e o deixou no tatami. O homem sentiu sua falta, ouviu barulho de água.

Por certo momento, sentiu vontade de espiá-la. Ao levantar-se, viu a maleta dela sobre a mesa, lembrou-se de tudo q ocorrera. Percebeu q era sério, teve mta pena de sua amiga.

Megumi saiu do banho e foram à casa de Katsura.

O homem estava mto mal, tossia e cuspia sangue sem parar. Eles tentaram tratá-lo o dia inteiro, todavia foi inútil, ele ñ melhorou nem um pouco.

Megumi sentia-se mto exausta ao anoitecer, Sano achou melhor voltarem à hospedaria.

No caminho, a mulher parou, pôs a mão na frente da boca, teve uma crise de tosse, Sanosuke "gelou":

-Megumi, o q é isso?

-Nada...- e continuou.

-Vc está...

O lutador entrou em desespero e mandou uma carta p/ Kaoru avisando q ia p/ a Alemanha. Ele explicou tudo e disse p/ ñ virem, pois era perigoso.

Enquanto isso ele tentava arranjar dinheiro p/ partir, já q Megumi se recusava a emprestar o seu, dizendo q ñ era preciso, q deviam se concentrar em Katsura no momento.

Depois de 2 dias, Kenshin mandou uma resposta: Yutarou vinha visitá-los em Tókio e chegaria dali a 3 dias mais ou menos. O homem alemão, senhor Lesten ñ sei se é assim q escreve, é aquele da saga do Shogu q ia salvar a Madalena (Sayô) o conhecera e vinha junto, provavelmente teria algum remédio p/ a cura.

Mas Sagara tinha pressa temia q ela piorasse.

A amiga dizia q ñ tinha nada, e estava tomando cuidado.

Quando o menino chegou, Kaoru logo contou tudo, ele queria ajudar seus amigos então pediu q o dr. mandasse uma carta a algum conhecido p/ q viesse trazer o medicamento rápido. Ele mandou, no entanto só chegaria em cerca de 20 dias.

Kaoru, Kenshin e Yutarou resolveram viajar p/ Osaka e deixaram o dojo aos cuidados de Yahiko.

Sagara se mantinha mto estressado.

Depois de 5 dias, Katsura cada vez pior, e Megumi de cama...

Kenshin foi tentar acalmar Sano:

-E se ela...

-Calma, Sano, a Megumi é forte, daqui poucos dias eles se recuperarão.

-Ñ sei, sinto algo estranho, ñ sei por q ... Droga, tudo culpa daquele cara...ai seria bom se ele nunca tivesse conhecido a Megumi...

-Sano, ñ diga isso, vc tá nervoso, mas pense vc está tão preocupado com o Katsura e a Megumi por q...- foi interrompido.

-POR Q ELA É NOSSA AMIGA! E Ñ ESTOU TÃO PREOCUPADO C/ ELE, SÓ COMO ELA FICARÁ SE ELE MORRER! -gritou.

-Na verdade...este servo pensa q vc está amando a srta. Megumi, e está enciumado...

-Nada a ver, Kenshin!

-Tudo bem,...- Kenshin percebera q ele ainda ñ sabia de seus sentimentos.

Quando o senhor chegou c/ o remédio era tarde de mais.

Katsura morreu, mas ninguém contou p/ Megumi. Sano e Yutarou cuidaram da médica q ficou na cama ainda durante 5 dias.

Com todo o tratamento q recebeu de Yutarou e do dr. Lesten, ela melhorou.

Porém, logo q pôde, c/ a permissão do dr., ela quis sair p/ ver Katsura.

-Megumi, por favor tenha calma...- disse-lhe Sano quando ela saía do quarto.

-O q foi?

-É q o Katsura...ñ está mais conosco...

Megumi começou a chorar, o amigo a abraçou:

-Vc fez o q pôde...

-Eu podia ter feito mais...

Sano a apertou contra seu peito descoberto, consolando-a.

Depois, lhe deu um copo de água onde pusera um calmante s/ q ela percebesse.

Megumi sentiu sono logo, voltou à cama. Sanosuke a despiu, deixando-a semi nua e pôs novamente sua roupa de dormir.

Conforme a vestia, seu corpo queimava e ao sentir aquela pele sedosa, ficava tentado em ñ mais se conter, mas deteu-se em respeito à difícil situação em q se encontravam e à sua dor, sentou do seu lado e ficou acariciando seus longos e negros cabelos.

Megumi, ñ estava totalmente curada, mas acordou cedo e resolveu sair sozinha.

Kenshin foi ao seu quarto, ñ a viu. Deduziu q ela fora à casa de Katsura.

Ao chegar, a encontrou na varanda chorando.

-Megumi, este servo sabe como sofre. Ele também já perdeu mtas pessoas q amava. É difícil, mas se vc quiser um consolo, saiba q este servo estará sempre ao seu lado.

Kenshin aproximou-se sentando.

Ela o abraçou e chorou em seus ombros.

-Eu gostava tanto dele, Kenshinzinho.

O lutador de aluguel acordou, percebendo sua ausência, foi ao aposento do amigo, entretanto este também ñ se encontrava, por um momento enciumou-se.

Pensou na mesma hipótese de ela ter ido à casa do falecido.

Era 5 da manhã, chegou lá em 25 min.

Megumi sentiu uma calma, nos braços de seu verdadeiro amor. Ela o fitou, pôs as mãos em seu rosto, seus olhos azuis a hipnotizavam. Desceu p/ os cabelos ruivos.

A mulher era mto pura e bonita, Kenshin tão perto de seu corpo..., mas era mto sério p/ fazer algo... então, Megumi...tomou a iniciativa...e o beijou. Ele ñ se conteve c/ sua beleza.

Exausto pela corrida, Sanosuke chegou bufando e os viu:

-Megumi Takani!

Eles se separaram e Kenshin chamou Sano q partia nervoso:

-Espere, Sanosuke...

-Kenshinzinho, me desculpe...

-Ñ tem problema, isso acontece quando estamos frágeis e afinal este servo também teve culpa.

Ela entristeceu-se, p/ ela era diferente, ñ era fraqueza, ela o amava, mas sabia q ñ tinha chance, afinal Kaoru o amava também e provavelmente isso era mútuo.

Sagara estava ferrado da vida e pensava: " Eu me preocupo c/ ela, eu venho p/ Osaka, eu a ajudo, eu corro o risco c/ ela de pegar essa merda de doença, eu a consolo e eu me ferro! Ela é uma ingrata!"

O andarilho levou a amiga ao hotel junto c/ Kaoru e foi atrás do lutador teimoso.

Sano ficou c/ mto raiva, pois Kenshin o encontrara.

- Entenda-a, Sano, Megumi perdeu um amigo, ela me beijou por minha culpa também.- Kenshin falava sério e usando a 1ª pessoa (coisa rara) e depois de um daqueles longos discursos q ñ vou escrever p/ ñ ficar cansativo, ele convenceu Sano q continuou pensativo.

-Tá, mas q ela teve alguma coisa c/ ele no passado, ela teve...

-Ele era um grande amigo dela só isso. Imagine se a Tae morresse! Vc ficaria triste assim.- Kenshin ainda falava meio q "brigando" c/ o amigo.

-Mas acho q eles eram namorados! É diferente!

-E daí ? Vc ñ a ama assim ,ñ é? – Kenshin o encurralara.

-Ei, ...ñ ...é lógico... ñ a amo assim...claro...

-Então se acalme, seja civilizado! Agora...se vc gosta dela, aí sim é diferente! Poderá ficar c/ ciúmes, mas será cauteloso. Mostrará q a respeita assim como seus sentimentos. Ñ fique nervoso e brigue c/ ela, isso só a deixará c/ maus pensamentos em relação a vc e triste. Se vc se mostrar paciente e dividir suas dores, ela ficará melhor e irá considerá-lo mais. Seja compreensivo e confessará seus sentimentos a ela, então peça desculpas. Mas... ñ é o seu caso, né?

-Ah...é..ñ , ñ é o caso...-Sanosuke ficou pensativo- Ah, Kenshin, eu vou indo,...

Ele correu até o hotel.

Kenshin saiu da varanda p/ as ruas de Osaka, começou a se lembrar de quando passara sozinho por aquelas ruas, revia a paisagem, um pouco mudada é claro,...agora ele andava calmamente como antes, contudo em sua mente havia alguém c/ quem se preocupar e...amar;... foi quando sentiu em seus ombros duas mãozinhas o tocarem, era Kaoru.

Ele virou-se e sorriu, ela retribuiu e se beijaram docemente...

Sentindo a brisa daquela manhã movimentando seus cabelos e refrescando seus rostos, realmente é bem melhor agora, pensava Kenshin.

Megumi, ainda abatida, descansava na hospedaria, quando Sano chegou, entretanto ela o proibiu de pronunciar uma só palavra e fechou os olhos pedindo q ele fosse embora.

Mais 15 dias ela teve q ficar se tratando p/ poder viajar c/ segurança, neste tempo ela também ñ falou c/ o lutador de aluguel.

Ele já ñ mais queria falar c/ ela então, se era desta forma q ela desejava q fosse,...q assim seja...

Yutarou voltou c/ o dr. p/ a Alemanha e Kenshin e os outros, p/ Tókio.

Kaoru quis q a médica ficasse ainda um pouco no dojo, mas esta se recusava se o homem c/ quem brigara estivesse lá.

A shihandai tentou explicar q Sanosuke só fizera aquilo por ciúmes, mas ñ era ruim, ele a amava e ñ sabia dizer como. Megumi ficou brava e disse q ela ñ, ela amava Kenshin.

-Mas o Kenshin ñ a ama, entenda!

Megumi chorou, estava nervosa, e muito triste ainda por causa de Katsura. Kaoru entendeu seu nervosismo e a abraçou. Ela já estava melhor de saúde, mas ñ de coração, portanto ñ saía do quarto do dojo fazia 1 semana.

O andarilho foi falar c/ ela:

-Ñ está na hora de levantar e seguir?

-Ñ posso...

-Vc tem q ser forte...- foi interrompido.

-Eu acabei de perder um amigo!

-Vc deve superar isto, é difícil, mas pense nos q estão sofrendo ao vê-la desse jeito... se a vida fosse assim, este servo ñ estaria c/ vcs hoje.- continuou calmamente- pense no Sano q está sofrendo mto. Vcs brigaram por bobagem, façam as pazes...

Depois de 2 dias, ela resolveu voltar ao trabalho, pensara bastante no q seu amado lhe dissera.

Na mesma tarde, quando voltava do consultório, viu num canto entre umas casas, Sanosuke encostado,e sua mão estava ensangüentada. Ela aproximou-se depressa:

-O q aconteceu, Sanosuke?

-Nada...

-Comprou briga de novo, né? Vc ñ tem jeito, venha, vou enfaixar isto.- e pegando –o pela outra mão, o levou a sua casa, q estava mais perto q o consultório.

Sanosuke pensou q fosse um bom momento p/ dizer q queria voltar a conversar c/ ela.

Entrou e pediu q esperasse na sala, foi ao quarto e voltou c/ alguns apetrechos e um recipiente c/ água p/ lavar o ferimento. Quando ela tocou em sua mão, ele recuou:

-Antes,...quero q me desculpe, por favor...

-Acho... q eu deveria estar dizendo isso...

-Entendo... por mim... tudo bem,... mas...-olhava p/ baixo.

-Eu já lhe perdoei há mto tempo...- e ela tocou c/ a ponta dos dedos em seu queixo levantando seu rosto, depois pegou novamente sua mão e a lavou, ele continuava sério e a fitava de tal maneira q parecia compenetrado em seus olhos atentos a sua ferida. Estavam sentados um de frente p/ o outro, médica e paciente. Até q Sano a aproximou pelos braços e a beijou. Megumi logo fechou os olhos e entregou-se... seu coração pulsava rápido,... seu sangue corria por suas veias... ela sentiu uma "energia" como quando beijara Kenshin e por um instante ñ pôde acreditar, mas começou a ver q passara a querer Sano.

Habilmente ele a despiu, acariciava todo seu corpo e beijava seus lábios vermelhos. Megumi tirou seu "casaco" e percebeu as delineações de suas costas, desenfaixou o resto de seu corpo sentindo ainda todas as definições musculares. Foi carregada p/ seu quarto semi nua e no tatami colocada. O lutador era meio selvagem, lambia e mordia seu pescoço, seus seios e sua cintura delicada. A doutora apertava seus braços fortes exigentemente. Sanosuke ficava a cada segundo mais excitado. Megumi q mantinha-se deitada, no momento, empurrou seu amante e foi sua vez de fazê-lo ferver por dentro. Após deslizar os lábios desde seu pescoço até seu abdome, enquanto segurava suas coxas firmes, e seu peito já estava mais ofegante, respirou perto de sua virilha onde se encontrava seu órgão ereto; Sanosuke gemeu... só da ameaça, a ainda donzela subiu o corpo e encostou no homem, q mantinha-se inclinado, ajoelhada agora s/ desviar olhos dos dele relou a ponta dos finos dedos na sua parte pulsante específica do corpo. Desuniu as pernas e aderiu-se a Sanosuke. C/ movimentos intensos eles satisfaziam desejos prazerosamente. Cada infiltração tornava-se mais profunda, Megumi de olhos cerrados, o unhava pela dor, mas ela apreciava mto tudo aquilo, nunca imaginável p/ ambos. Até o momento em q exaustos se desenlaçaram e se acomodaram sob os lençóis.

-Eu ...amo vc, Megumi...- sussurrou acariciando os longos cabelos da moça q espalhavam-se em seu peito.

-Sano,...eu também...- ela sentia-se tão acomodada envolvida em seus braços quentes e sobre seu peito q queria tê-lo descoberto antes...

A janela meio aberta deixou entrar uma brisa, Megumi observou a Lua cheia; Sanosuke olhando p/ a mesa viu um embrulho:

-O q é isso, Megumi?

Ela levantou-se envolta pelos lençóis e retirou uma caixinha, entregou-lhe.

Havia dentro uma carta e pequeno frasco de perfume, q era o q ela usava e a carta, ao ler, espantou-se:

"Megumi,

o q vivemos em Tókio foram realmente tempos q jamais sairão de minha lembrança. Mesmo depois do fim, continuei a amá-la e confiar em vc, mas sabia q outro homem agora pertencia ao seu coração. Nem q eu morra a esquecerei, estarei no céu ou no inferno pensando no seu olhar, nos seus cabelos, no seu perfume...

Desejo q vc viva a seja feliz,... espero q este seu outro amor lhe dê bem mais felicidade do q eu.r

Obrigado, por tentar me salvar e por ter me dado esperanças boas algum dia.

Me desculpe e adeus

Do seu amigo: Katsura Hijikata"

Sano viu uma lágrima descer pelo rosto de sua amante, ele a tocou e a beijou novamente tentando fazer c/ q ela apagasse essas lembranças...

E aí, o que acharam? Podem ser sinceros, pois eu vou ser: Ñ era o que eu esperava para o Sano, mas tudo bem... faz um bom tempo que a fiz por isso tá meio podre...

Talvez quando eu tiver em uma época criativa eu faça uma melhor...

E também ñ se preocupem, eu sei q deixei meio vago a relação do Kenshin e da Kaoru, mas é q estou melhorando a fic deles, já q é do Kenshin quero tentar fazer uma boa fic.

E outras coisinhas q ñ tem mto a ver c/ a anime na verdade...

Desculpem –me (como sempre digo) algum desvio da gramática.

Se quiserem posso responder a todos os seus comentários.

Deixem, se quiserem, também seu e-mail.

E obrigada por lerem mais uma fic e agüentarem até o fim.

Kaoru K. Himura


End file.
